Battlefield
by ISEEYOUSTANDINGTHEREALONE
Summary: Done for now!


Authors Note: Hey guys I know I am starting too many stories but I promise all of them will be finished, but I had this crazy Idea of Sonny maybe having another sister named Bianca who is an important part of Port Charles and tries to keep peace when she can. This is kind of just the first chapter to kind of fill you in. I am going to update but it will take a while, I love making O/C expect to see a lot from me!

Summary: Imagine if Sonny had another sister named Bianca Corinthos and she trying to keep peace right now between Sonny and The Zacchara's and Luke and Helena!

She stood there her black hair layered down her shoulders her green eyes filled with hatred and anger she looked up at Anthony Zacchara point blank in the eye, "He will find me, he always does and this time he will kill you" Bianca hissed. "Are you sure about that" Anthony mumbled. "Plus if anyone is going to save you, he would send Jason Morgan to do it" he continued. "You're probably right, but no doubt Jason would save me and you would still be dead any way you spin this one of them is going to kill you" she complied. A few moments later after a few moments of silence Johnny came bursting through the door. "Dad, are you serious" Johnny started when he was stopped by his dad. "I suppose your commenting on my choice to take Ms. Bianca here" Anthony snarled in laughter. "You're crazy, you deserve to burn in hell" Bianca yelled in fury. "Thank you dear, have I ever told you how much good of company you make, plus you remind me of Claudia so much, maybe that's why I take you hostage so many times". Anthony chuckled. Johnny stood there speechless there was nothing he could do, Anthony grabbed a needle out of his pocket and came up behind her there was nothing she could do either no use to fight back, he injected the needle in the side of her neck, she felt a cold shiver race through her body then everything went blurry and then completely out. "What did you just inject her with" Johnny yelled rushing towards her. "You're not starting to develop feeling for her are you, John" Anthony laughed uncontrollably. "Just go" Johnny grumbled. "You know what sure I will go take her to a hospital do whatever you want they will never figure out what is wrong with her and I will be laughing in the background watching her suffer and more importantly watching Sonny suffer" Anthony disseminated.

It had been 2 days since Bianca had been in the hospital, the doctors were clueless to what she had been injected with the only one who knew was Anthony and he had disappeared in the shadow's, she was in Acoma and had no response to any treatments.

Robin looked in the door where her best friend was lying so lifeless and pale, she could barely even stand the site of it, she hated that she was always in danger and that even if Sonny left the mob she would still be in danger nothing would ever change, she opened the door and walked slowly to the bed and sat down. "God, I hate when this happens to you I have known you for so many years and for most of them you have been in a hospital bed, or you have been heartbroken I can only think of a few times when you actually truly been happy" Robin leered. "Well I am going to go, buy I love you, girl" she said sadly. Hours had passed various visitors had come and reminisced about the past and said they wish she would wake up.

Her eyelids started to shake and twitch then they suddenly opened at first everything was blurry like it was when she first went out then she got the same shiver that raced through her body at a faster pace she looked over as best as she could with her stiff neck, Jason was asleep on the uncomfortable chair next to the window, but he woke up as soon as she looked over almost if he felt her stare. "Bianca, can you hear me" he asked concerned. She barely shook her head but shook it enough where he could understand what she was saying. "I will go get the doctor" he said racing towards the door. He came back with Steve who after getting done with the checkup looked at her concerningly. "What's wrong" Bianca managed to mumble.

"We looked at your charts, and it seems that you have a blood clot from the poison you were injected with, you need surgery as soon as possible" he said sternly. "Well, how dangerous is it" she questioned. "Well its standard, but anything could happen in your condition because your still working through the poison that was entered in to your body, which we've yet to figure out" he informed.

"I am ready to start anytime, I just want to get better and go home" she said determined. "You cannot rush healing you can try but it will just make it worst" he grated. Bianca just smirked at his false approval and turned to Jason with a stare that told him she wasn't going to follow doctor's orders.

She walked up to the pier blind eyed on what was in front of her, Luke was sitting there by the water like he was about to blow a gasket, his face was bright red, with a pale outlining. "What's wrong with you" she said with false cheerfulness as she sat her purse down on the bench and followed along with it. "What's it to you, Abigail" he leered at her with a blank expression. "Luke why do you insist on calling me that" she groaned. "Oh you are such great company you know I could always use another person on my side when I con idiots out of precious jewels" he grinned. "So are you going to tell me why you look so bad or am I going to have to guess" she halted. Then Lucky showed up and they stopped talking. "Hey" she mused. "Hey, how have you been since your surgery" he observed closely. She turned around and Luke was gone.


End file.
